Not Now Not Ever
by Tails42
Summary: Riko Hayashi has only one thing in mind, and that is to ace all of her classes quietly. However Keigo Atobe has another idea. Never has he met a girl that did not blush at the sight of him. Riko was off limits, and Atobe wants what he can't have.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis

Indifferent

If there is one thing that Keigo Atobe was certain of, was the fact that the entire female population would always fawn over him. No matter where Atobe went he could count on some girl to be there, batting her eyes in his direction. The girls from school, saleswomen, even the maids in his household would go the extra mile to please him. Atobe knows that he is irresistible. However, there is always one odd one out. This individual is a scholarship student named Riko Hayashi. A short, tiny thing that barely came up to Atobe's chest. Besides her height, everything else about her is pretty ordinary. Her straight black hair, and expressionless brown eyes did give Riko a plain Jane look. So what was it about her that had sparked Atobe's interest? It was the mere fact that this Riko didn't worship the ground that he walked on.

Atobe stared at her from his spot in the classroom, a scowl gracing his face. He did not like having interest in another that has no interest in him. Though Atobe couldn't help but to pick out a few things about her. Like right now while they where on break, she had not moved from her desk to converse with others. Instead she choose to read from some thick hard back book that looked to be dated back to the 19th century. Atobe didn't find this weird, for he doubt any of the other girls would welcome her into their groups. After all, Riko Hayashi was just a commoner. She was only able to attend Hyoutei because she was academically excellent. With out that scholarship of hers that was no way that that girl could afford the tuition.

Another thing that Atobe noticed was that the girl seemed to be completely isolated of her surrounds, and she seemed to like it that way. He had only ever seen Riko with her nose in a book. Atobe had a feeling that unless she could read words in someone eyes, she wouldn't even hold eye contact. But what really made his thoughts turn was when Riko would roll her eyes at his admiring fans while they complied with his every whish. Who did that puny little twerp think she is to roll her eyes at his loyal fans? Atobe didn't know, but he knew that he had to get her to fall in line with the other girls. Just because it bugged him there was one girl out there that didn't care about him.

Riko signed a heavier sigh and leaned back in her desk chair, and let her eyes wander around the classroom. She watched as he classmates where flashes the newest designer jewelry and watches, often studded with gems, getting more annoyed by the second Though her annoyance reached the maximum when her eyes rested on Atobe Keigo. The most arrogant male in the school, neigh that world. Riko had never met anyone like him until she had entered this school. With all these brainless bimbo clinging onto his every whim. She was sure that had even saw one girl pull out one of his used tissues from the trash can, and hold it close to her heart. It was utterly repulsive. It was even more disgusting that with just the snap of his fingers Atobe expected to world to jump for him. How cares if he is good at playing tennis? Who cares if he is the heir to the richest family in Japan? Apparently, this who'll school cared, with the exception of Riko. Riko had came to this school with the sole purpose to get a got education so it would be easier to get a scholarship for high school, and then one for university. It was her dream to become a top children's doctor, and only a high level of education could get her there.

However, Riko's father had other plans for his only child. Mr. Hayashi owned a ramen shop, and was a very traditional man. He believed strongly that a woman's place was in her husband's household, not in a law firm. While he had not supported Riko in her academic dreams he had been just as excited in her scholarship, as any other parent would be. Though not because it meant that his daughter was ridiculously smart to have earned a free ride to Hyoutei. Mr. Hayashi full believed that his daughter had cheated to get into this fancy school, though he wasn't upset. A rich school meant rich male students, and a good chance that his Riko could catch the eye of one of these students. And Mr. Hayashi could see to it that his only child had married into a good family. For although he did not agree with her wishes, he still wished for his daughter's well being.

Riko signed once more, before snapping her eyes back to her book. 'Dad would be just thrilled if I somehow caught Atobe's attention', Riko thought, though is sent shiver of disgust down her spine, as she imagined being stuck to that man for a lifetime. Slowly she turned the page of her book.

Final the long school day had ended, and Riko was heading home. Though to get home she would have to pass the dreaded tennis course, and hear to cheers of fan girls once last time for the day. Just as any other school day Riko tried to block out their irritating yelling with one of her trusty books. Books that where filled with stories that could take her far away from the life she was living, far away from the school. However, since she was so observed in her reading Riko failed to hear the "Heads up!" that was yelled in her direction. She stayed in the little world of her book until a stray tennis ball smacked her, with the speed of a hummingbird, right in the middle of her fore head. The ball had been shot with so much force and speed that it knock poor Riko down on her back, and sent her book flying until it landed face open, wrinkling some pages. Black spots danced in Riko's vision, as she lay disoriented on the pavement, wondering what had just happened.

A series of running feet, pounding on the ground only made her head hurt more, that she had to close her eyes in pain, and did not notice the hyoutei tennis club had surrounded her. "I think you knock her out cold, Hiyoshi," said Ohtori to the karate tennis player. Hiyoshi only grunted in reply, it wasn't like he had killed the girl.

Atobe was the last of the team to make it over, and was quite shocked to see that the victim of the stray ball was none other that Riko Hayashi, that girl that had been processing his though for the was week.

Still completely unaware of all the boys standing over her, Riko let out a small painful whimper before her body became totally limp. It was obvious to the team that she had just lost conciseness. Atobe sighed at what a trouble this girl was becoming. "Get some of the freshmen to drag her over to the benches. Ore-sama will not shorten tennis practice for some girl." He said before heading back to the courts. His teaming followed behind him with only a few spared glances to Riko. Who was still lying dead to the world, waiting for the freshmen to come and drag her to the benches. Her book lay forgotten on the pavement, just like it's owner.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince Of Tennis

A Rude Awakening

Riko came to when the sun was already setting off in the distance. She wasn't seeing straight either, to her things looked like an abstracted painting. Though it was a good thing that she didn't regain her 20/20 vision right away. If Riko had she would have had a heart attack. For Atobe was standing over her, glaring. She had been out for a good two hours. Tennis practice had ended and everyone had left, except for the captain. IF Atobe weren't the captain he wouldn't have stayed. But since he is it was his annoying responsibility to make sure that everyone was off the tennis courts when the day was over, and that included Riko Hayashi.

So at the first sign of Riko waking up Atobe stood up straight, blew some hair out of his face one irritated exhale. He just couldn't believe that he, the great ore-sama, had to wait for a mere commoner.

Moaning softly, Riko sat up on the hard bench that the freshmen had put her own. Still unaware of the tennis captain standing at her side, Riko lightly ran her hand over her fore head. Where there was a perfect circle shaped bruise, right in the middle. She could feel one hell of a headache coming on.

"You have made Ore-sama wait", Atobe began in a lazy tone as Riko spun around on the bench in surprise. "You are now indebted to Ore-sama."

Riko stared at him, her mouth gaping still in shock. That is until she processed what he had said. She felt her face grow red with furry. Who did he think he is? "I own you absolutely nothing!" She yelled at him. Her voice was so high pitched that Atobe had to take a few steps back. "It was one of you players that nailed me with that ball and knocked me out. And as their captain it means you are also at fault!" Riko finished, her voice never changing its volume.

Atobe took a moment to compose himself. He wasn't used to girls yelling rude things at him. Atobe was only used to hearing yelling admiration. "Your voice is annoying". He told Riko.

However Riko wasn't paying attention to him. She was turn her head left and right, looking for something. Atobe felt himself becoming more annoyed, and intrigued at the same time. There was never a person that had openly ignored what was coming out of his mouth. Finally giving up in her search, Riko turned back to him. "Where are my bag, and that book I was reading before I was knock out?" She snapped at him, impatient written all over her face.

Atobe shrugged his shoulders. "It is not Ore-sama's job to now where a commoner's things are." He said it like it was one of the most obvious things in the world.

Though Riko had stopped paying attention to him once he had shrugged his answer. "Most still be at where I fell", she muttered to herself, as she stood up. Once she was on her feet, she was staggering about as she tried to walk straight. A wave of dizziness washed over Riko and she stumbled right in to Atobe himself.

Atobe gently rebalanced her, so she could stand with out his assistance. "Ore-sama knows he is desirable, but please try to control yourself." All those words did was earn a glare from the scholarship student. Riko slowly started to head forward again, this time staring at one object to further help her balance. "You could thank Ore-sama for helping you", Atobe called to her, though Riko just waved him off like one would a bug. His arrogant smile quickly turned to an amused smirk. This commoner had spunk; he'd give her that.

Riko came home to find her father standing in the doorway waiting for her. By now the sun had fully set, welcoming the night sky. Riko knew that she was tardy and would be in trouble. Though during her long walk home she had decided not to tell her father about the tennis ball incident. For that would mean having to talk about Atobe. Her father wouldn't be annoyed with him as she was. Actually Riko's father would probably scold her for not playing the part of damsel in distress so Atobe could rescue her. Riko had rolled her eyes when she had thought of that. It would just be better to take whatever punishment her father gave her for being late.

There Mr. Hayashi stood, in the doorway of his ramen shop. His arms folded across his chest, a ladle was being tightly clenched in his hand. As soon as his daughter had come into sight he had started his lecture. "It is one thing to be late Riko, but another thing entirely not to call me when you'll be late." He said in an eerily calm way.

Riko flinched, usually when she was in trouble and he wasn't yelling at her meant that he was very mad. "I'm sorry dad, I got held up at school," She told him, being as honest as possible. If she lied to her father and he found then she would be tasting soap for the next few days.

Mr. Hayashi moved aside, to allow her to enter the shop. Though while she was taking off her shoes, since she lived here, and is not a customer, Mr. Hayashi unfolded his arms, and smacked his daughter across her rear with he ladle. "Father!" She screeched, whirling around to face him.

"You know to call me when you're going to be late." He scolded, ignoring Riko's flushed embarrassed face. It had been a slow night, and the only customers he had right now where parents. They would understand. "I want you to go up stair and write a back to back five paged apology letter to me."

"Yes dad", Riko said meekly, as she scurried past him to the stairs, her head bowed. Though she wasn't feeling as sorry as she looked. On the inside she was cursing a certain tennis captain. This was all Atobe's fault that she was being punished. Apology letters where just such a pain to write.

Atobe sat in his room, munching on a snack that the family chief had prepared. Slowly the days events where reply in his mind. The team was doing well; they would for sure win the next tournament. Though what was really on his hand was how that lowly commoner had just waved him off like a pest. It still amused him to know end, though he could just let it end like that. He had to put that girl in her place. Make her see that he truly was attractive to all females. Atobe smirked to himself, he just what he had to do to get the girl, Riko, to join the rest of his fans.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis

The Eto Twins

If there was any one else o the planet that Riko disliked more that Atobe it was Ame and Sakura Eto. They are a pair of load mouth identical twins that seemed to have had something against Riko the moment she had entered the school. From day one the twins would leave chewed gum on he seat, and hid Riko's text books in a trash bin. Though Riko refused to pay much mind to their pranks. Since that's what they wanted, to see the school's charity case have an emotional break down. Riko had made a choice from day one that she one not plays the part of a pawn in any of these rich kids games. So she ignored the twins nasty comments about her second hand uniform, and how her dad owned a ramen shop compared to the companies that the other kids' families' owned. It didn't concern Riko with their opinions about her, though the only thing that confused Riko about these twin terrors was why did they go out of the way to bully her. The rest of the student body was happy to ignore the school's commoner, son why where these girls different? Though all Riko could really do about their bullying was look the other way and hope one day that they would get bored and just stop. However, it seemed like it was impossible that the twins would leave her alone after Atobe started to talk to her during class, because, just like the rest of the school's female population, the twins where Atobe fans.

Ever since the tennis ball incident Atobe had been lounging around her desk in the mornings just waiting for her to enter the room so he could list off ways that she could pay him back. His ideas of pay back where most interesting. Atobe said that she could clean the tennis equipment, or serve him his food at lunchtime for a week. He even went as far as saying that she could pay him back with her body. Though he exclaimed that he was merely joking after Riko had slapped him across the face. His exact words being, "Ore-sama would never do anything with a commoner." Though because of Atobe's comment the twins where now calling Riko a violent slut.

And every day after Atobe had offered a new way to pay him back. Riko would say the same thing. "It's your teams fault that I got nailed with that ball. I own you nothing."

And every time Riko would say that all Atobe would do was smirk and reply, "The longer you deny this the bigger you debt will become." With that said Atobe would then strut over to his desk, having had the last word, completely ignoring the death glare that Riko was giving him.

This little exchange of words became a pattern in Atobe and Riko's day. Atobe looked forward to it every morning, for he loved that irritable look that Riko would get whenever she saw him sitting in her desk. Riko; however, dreaded this little meetings of theirs for it was unwanted attention, and the Eto twins absolutely hated these interaction between their beloved Atobe-sama and the school's filthy commoner. From the twins point of Riko was completely unworthy of have the attention of Atobe. To the twins Riko was to unworthy to even breath the same air as Atobe. It was obvious to the Eto sisters that Riko needed to transfer schools.

When Riko had first came to Hyoutei the twins where content with just letting Riko know on a daily bases that a dirty commoner like herself was not welcomed. But now that Atobe had been taking the time to talk to such a lowly commoner it was time for Riko to leave.

It was lunch break, and Riko had been hiding out on the roof in hopes of avoiding Atobe and his ideas of pay back. Was it really too much to ask for just being left alone? All Riko wanted was get high marks and finish her school days in peace though that didn't seem like it would work ever since the tennis hit her about a week ago. Riko let out a heavy sigh and lay down so she could stare up at the clouds. They are very thick and grey. It would probably rain soon. Riko turned her head towards the door at the sound of approaching footsteps. Though her eyes where meet with the unpleasant sight of the Eto twins leaning against the two sides of the door frame, blocking the only way out.

"You've over stayed your welcome." Sakura said with the intensity of a serial killer. Her eyes where glaring at Riko like with just her vision alone she could make Riko set on fire. Slowly Riko sat up. The twins had never pulled a frontal attack on her before, she didn't like where this was going.

"Disgusting commoners like your self shouldn't be allowed in a school like Hyoutei, or talk to Atobe-sama!" Ame screamed at Riko as she and her sister moved from the doorframe and slammed the door shut behind them. Prowling like cats would with their prey the twins started to approach Riko. Before Riko could even try to get away the twins had grabbed arms and dragged her to her feet. "We'll show you what happens to commoners that go to this school." Ame whispered viciously in her ear. Then with a combined force that only twins are capable of Riko was slammed into a wall. Riko let out a grunt when she had made contact with the wall, trying to hold back her scream of pain, as she watched her classmates come closer, their fists raised. Against one she might have stand a chance, but two….

Ten minutes later….

"We better not see you tomorrow, are anywhere near Atobe-sama!" Sakura yelled, as they closed to roof door behind them just when the end of lunch bell sounded. There was an ominous click of the door being locked shut before Riko's legs collapsed out from under her. Her left eye was swollen shut from being punched repeatedly. There was blood dribbling from a cut lip, probably from one of the sisters' rings. She was losing even more blood from her knees from when Riko had tried to get away and ended up scrapping them hard on the concrete. The sleeves and collar of her uniform where all ripped, and he skirt was practically in shreds. Her breath was heavily labored, as she tried to collect herself but failed when a sob escaped her mouth. Soon followed by tons of tears. This had to be Atobe's entire fault. If he had just left her alone none of this would have happened. Then as if on cue the rain started to pour from the sky, like the heavens where weeping with her.

Riko shivered violently as she pulled her battered knees up to her chest. She knew that she would get very ill if she stayed out in the rain in her condition. But what could she do to get out of it? The door was locked, and all to the classes where on the second and first floor, no one would hear her if she yelled for help. Riko choked on another sob, this was all Atobe's fault.

After School

Although no one else seemed to notice Riko's disappearance in class Atobe sure did. He had been looking forward to the end of lunch so that he could tell her his latest idea for her to pay her back. Though she never came back to the classroom. Though Atobe would never admit it he was rather concerned. It was very unlikely for a book loving scholarship student to skip class. What would he do if his new form of entertainment didn't come back? Atobe paused in walking down the halls to stare out of a window. There sure was quite to storm going on outside. Tennis practice would have to be cancelled.

Just when Atobe was about to continue on he way he heard two girls from his class talking. "Do you think that filthy commoner is still stuck on the roof?" Asked one of them.

The other one let out an annoying high-pitched giggle before answering. "Of course she is. A piece of trash like that couldn't possible knows how to pick a lock. She'll be right where we left her."

Atobe couldn't believe what he was hearing. He could believe that Hyoutei students would act in such a disgraceful manner. It was beneath their status, even if their victim was mere commoner. With an unexplainable anger, Atobe whirled around and glared at the Eto twins. "You dare disgrace this school and Ore-sama as one of its students be bullying another, a poor commoner none the less!" He roared at them. If word of their bully got out to the public not only would the school be reflected on badly but so would the great ore-sama.

Inwardly he growled, as he raced away to the rooftop, leaving behind two stunned twins. He had to correct those idiots mistake. His anger for the girls who had disgraced the school was propelling him forward, or at least if you asked him why he was dashing to the roof to save some commoner girl that would be his answer. With three long strides Atobe had climbed the staircase to the roof and was unlocking the door. After opening the door he was met with a rather disturbing sight. Riko sat slumped against a wall, her knees pulled up near her chest, and her head resting in her arms. She was shivering violently in her ripped up bloody clothes. It was obvious to Atobe that those twins had done more than just lock Riko on the roof. "Oy Riko", Atobe called to her as he nudged her with his foot.

Moving painfully slow, Riko picked up her head, revealing her tear stained, pale face to Atobe. Under his breath Atobe cursed as a loud blast of thunder sounded in the sky. Almost with out thinking Atobe pulled off his school jacket and wrapped it around Riko's shoulders. Next he grabbed his cell phone out of his pants pocket and quickly dialed a number that he knew by heart. "Kabaji", Atobe started to say as soon as the other line picked up. "Tell my driver to pull around to the front of the school." And he hanged up, not even waiting for an answer. It was Kabaji; he knew the answer would be yes.

Once his phone was back in his pocket Atobe moved over to the battered commoner girl. "Can you stand?" Atobe asked in a softer tone that he usually only used with his dog. In response Riko tried to get back onto her feet, though as soon as she did, she ended up staggering into a wall. Impatient to get out to the rain, Atobe used some of his tennis strength and swung Riko into his arms so he could carry her bridal style.

As he started to descend down the stairs, Riko's head titled to rest on his shoulder. "This is all your fault." Riko choked out in between sobs. Atobe could slowly feel his anger bubbling up again. He was the one who rescued this commoner and yet she had the nerve to tell blames him! Though he choose to let it go until the girl was no longer speaking nonsense. Then he'd make sure that Riko remained indebted to him for life. After some one like Atobe just doesn't go around saving people. But for some reason Atobe felt almost protective for this commoner. Maybe it was because she had proved herself to be very amusing to him, pretending that she didn't enjoy his company. Either way, Atobe was going to make sure that she owned him big time for him processing so much concern for her.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis

After Effects

Riko woke up to the feeling of a damp washcloth being dabbed across her fore head. Her head was throbbing at what felt like five miles per hour, and her eyelids felt like they weighed a thousand pounds. Just getting them open proved to be an amazing feet. Though once Riko had she winced, she had forgotten about having a black eye. Painfully slow, Riko turned her head to see her father anxiously staring at her with a washcloth in one of his hands.

"Riko", Mr. Hayashi breathed out a sign of relief before addressing his daughter once more. "You've been a sleep for about two days. I was afraid that I had lost you!" Slowly he let his shoulders dropped and leaned back in his chair.

"Dad", Riko choked out, her voice sounded weak and unused. Just uttering that one word left her throat with a burning sensation. She tried to look around her and regain her bearings. The last thing that she remembered was eating lunch on the school's roof and the Eto twins. Riko winced at the thought of those terrible twins. Now she remembered why she felt so awful. Though how had she gotten from the school's roof to her bedroom? "Dad" Riko began again trying to get used to the feeling of her voice for it was obvious that that burning feeling wouldn't be going away any time soon. "How did I get home?"

In his chair, sat up straight. One of you classmates brought you home. Nice young man, must have been rich as well for he brought you home in a limo." While was busy pondering who had rescued his only child, Riko started to form an idea of who had came to her defense. "I believe his name was Atobe, I offered him a free bowl of ramen as a thank you." finished. Though Riko stopped listening as soon as she had heard the name Atobe. It wasn't like she was ungrateful that he had saved her but Riko knew that Atobe would never let her forget it.

Riko didn't go back to school until the next weak, after he fever had decreased back to a normal body temperature. She was walking the halls of Hyoutei dragging her feet. Not only did she expect to receive a warm welcome from the twins but Atobe was sure to say something as well. Was it even possible for him to not open his mouth? After taking one deep breath Riko stepped into her classroom to see Atobe Casually lounging in her desk chair, and the Eto Twins nowhere in sight. At least one thing seemed to be going her way today. "Could you please move?" Riko asked as she stood in front of Atobe.

Once more, an arrogant smirked found it's way onto his face. "It that any way to address the man that saved you?'

Riko closed her eyes and took another breath to calm her before replying. "I am grateful for you help, so thank you; however, I do believe that your desk is over there." Riko said while gesturing towards the other side of the classroom.

"Ore-sama has now helped you twice. What will you do to repay me?" Atobe asked completely ignoring Riko's request for him to leave.

Riko could feel her face getting red. Atobe had only said a few sentences and he was already making her mad. Maybe it was a special talent. "The first time was partly your fault that I got hit be that tennis ball and my dad has offered you a free bowl of Ramen. So you have been rewarded for your services."

Atobe stood up with one graceful movement. "Like Ore-sama would ever eat food for the poor. And one mere bowl of ramen would hardly be enough payment. Didn't you forget who you are indebted to?" He asked as he started to walk away. "By the way. I have had the Eto twins moved to another class. Their family is to influential to expel them." He said over his shoulder. Leaving Riko at her desk staring at him in shock. Where did he get the nerve to ask more that what her father had already offered him? Though getting to Eto sisters moved to another class was nice. Riko began to wonder who exactly was Atobe Keigo.

Atobe stood in one of the corners of the tennis courts. Overseeing the tennis club's activity. The freshmen where busily picking up balls and the others where running laps while the regulars where in the middle of some intense practice matches, the same old stuff. Though his mind wasn't on tennis at the moment. Thoughts of Riko and her spit fire personality. Never had there been a person, let alone a girl, that dare refuse him when Atobe had told them that they owned him something. Riko had already been interesting by just being a commoner but now Atobe found her to be intriguing. He wondered how much more he could push her until she would give in. Atobe felt his lip twitch. He would just have to find out.

As tennis practice went on he also remembered that there was a group project coming up in class. That would be a good thing to test how strong the commoner's will is. This time Atobe ended up smiling a full smile. Having her as a partner would prove to be must amusing. Suddenly Atobe was looking forward to class tomorrow.

Riko could feel the tears flowing out of her eyes as she sat at her desk at home, a letter tightly clenched in her hand. Although the Eto twins where no longer in her class no one could stop them from leaving a hate letter in her shoe locker. Never before had anyone called her such awful things, and threaten to do terrible things to her if she ever saw her again. A sob caught in Riko's throat. She wasn't crying because she had been hurt by the twins' words. She wasn't that weak. Riko was crying because she was afraid. There was a good chance that she would see those terrible twins again and after that day on the roof she believed them when they had promised to make her life a living hell in their letter. What had she ever done to them? All Riko wanted to do was to survive her school days in peace.

With shaky hands, Riko wiped away her tears and stuffed the letter into her book bag. She would Destroy it later at school. She couldn't let her dad find it; he'd throw a fit. Riko didn't want the school's attention on her any more than it already was. She would just have to be strong and survive whatever those terrors of sisters sent her way.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis

Project Partners

Atobe waits while seated in Riko's chair, impatiently drumming his fingers on her desk. Usually she would be in the classroom by now. Where could that commoner be? Atobe let his arrogant glaze wander of to the clock that hanging on the back wall of the classroom. It read to be ten past seven. On an average day Riko would have already kicked him from her sit. Atobe snorted in annoyance. How dare that girl make him wait! Especially after he had spent the majority of last night coming up with the perfect plan to test this commoner's will. The speed of his fingers drumming on Riko's desk sped up, if she wasn't here in the next five minutes Atobe vowed that he would indebt her to him for the rest of her live. Oh how he would make her pay for making him wait. A smirk began to grow on his face. He'd make her pay with everything that she had, except for her family's commoner ramen.

Meanwhile….

Riko stood in front of her shoe locker, biting her lip to keep herself from screaming. Those damn Eto twins! It was only Riko's second day back in school since her illness, and they were all ready throwing below the belt pranks at her. The inside of her locker had been completely violated by vibrate red paint. These spawns of the devil had written four things in her locker. The left side of the locker read, Bitch, the right side read slut, the back of the locker read gold digger, and the inside of door of Riko's locker said, "Go home! Atobe-Sama is ours! Signed the Eto twins." Could those two be anymore stupid, to leave their own names at the scene of crime! Had this been a normal school, with normal class citizens Riko would have already marched down to the staff room and get those twin monsters booted out of the school. However, since this school is Hyoutei, the school of the rich and powerful, Riko knows that she'll have to keep this quiet if she doesn't want to get eaten alive. The words themselves didn't bother her. They where just ugly, uneducated words that could do her no harm other than give her a headache brought on by annoyance. Though what really irked Riko was the state that her indoors shoes were in. Those were good, new shoes that she had begged her father for, to help her blend in at this rich school, for every student wears the very same shoes. Riko had to bust tables at the family restaurant from two weeks before her father would purchase them, and now they had been soaked in red paint. Riko bit down on her lip harder to keep it from quivering as she slammed her locker door closed. She would just have to go to class in her street shoes and hope that no one would notice. With her shoulder hunched forward Riko began the trip up to her classroom in a miserable manner. Why her? What had she ever done to deserve Atobe's and the Eto brats' attention? Riko let out a huge sigh and her shoulders dropped even farther. Life just isn't fair.

Once she entered her classroom Riko's eyes immediately landed of Atobe who is leisurely lounge in her sit with that insufferable smirk on his face. She blew a strand of black hair out of her eyes as she stomped over to the insistent prince with a scowl etched deeply on face. "Move", Riko order loudly, not in the mood to put up with their usual morning exchanges. All Riko wanted to do was get through the day without interacting with anyone, and then go home and have a good cry. Though it would seem that Atobe wouldn't let that happen. From his spot in her chair him stared at the rather disgruntled girl before, his eyes taking all of her in with calculating eyes. This wasn't like Riko. She would always ask him politely to return to his own seat before demanding that Atobe move. What had ruffled her feathers?

Have the Eto sisters done something again? Atobe asked himself as his eyes wander down Riko's form. His did not like his plaything's change in behavior. The only time Riko was amusing while angry is when Atobe is responsible for that anger. His eyes stop on her feet. "Why are you wearing those cheap street sneakers?" Atobe began, taken in Riko's dirt stained sneakers, that she had been wearing sense the sixth grade. "You weren't wearing those shoes yesterday in class." He informs her as he looks back up at her face.

Riko stands with a straight back, looking everywhere but Atobe with her face a bright red as her hands, being held in tight fists, tremble at her sides. "It's none of your business what shoes I choose to wear," She began, her voice usually high. "Get out of my chair!" Riko yells at Atobe, unaware of all of their classmates staring at them.

A few seconds pass in an awkward silence before Atobe stood up, making every staring classmate turn back to what they had been doing out of fear of getting caught staring by the great Atobe. Atobe lazily strutted back over to his own desk as the commoner dropped tiredly into her own seat. Atobe could see that Riko was standing on the edge of her breaking point. Though it was the wrong breaking point. He wanted her to give in to his charms and join the ranks of his fan girls. He didn't want Riko to give up on this school, like it felt like she was to him as she yelled at him. What would he do for fun if his new toy no longer a student at this school? For now Atobe decided he would back up a bit to let Riko recuperate. Obviously the Eto twins had pushed the girl in the opposite direction than what he wanted. So Atobe concluded that he would tease the commoner less and shield her from the Eto sisters until she turned back in to a the spit fire commoner that he had grown so attached to. Then he could prod her back into the right direction. Atobe sat down in his own seat right as the bell rang, signally the beginning of class.

During class…

Riko sat hunched over her notebook as she took notes on the ancient era of Japan as the history teacher rambled on and on. She just wanted this day to be over. Riko didn't care about federal lords, or what crop was the most valuable in that time period. It wasn't like she would ever use any of this information in the future.

"Okay class", the teacher began in up beat tone as she closed the teacher's version of the textbook. "For your final on ancient Japan I have decided that you'll complete a project of your choosing on ancient Japan in teams of two."

From his spot Atobe smirked as he watched Riko on the other side of the room, this was falling perfectly into his plan. Riko on the other hand had to reframe her self from groaning out loud. A group project was the last thing that she needed on her plate at the moment.

"To make finding a partner easier I'll call on half of the class one at a time and let them choose a partner", The history teacher said with a full smile. Atobe's smirk turned into a grin. He had slipped the teacher a nice amount of yen while asking her to do this group project his way, to guarantee that he could work with Riko, and that she would not be able to refuse him. "Atobe Would you please choose a partner first?" She asked.

As soon as Riko heard the teacher speak Atobe's name she severed her head to look at him. Only to find that Atobe was looking right at her with that 'I'll control the world', smirk gracing his lips. Riko started shaking her head at him, pleading with her eyes for him to pick someone else. Every other girl in the classroom is staring at him with stairs in their eyes. Why couldn't just pick one of them? "Ore-sama will have Riko Hayashi as his partner", He spoke in a grand voice the impressed everyone in the class. All except for Riko, who, at the moment she heard her name, turned back to face her desk and her head bang on the top of it. Why does he keep torturing her?

From where Atobe was he allowed his self to congratulate him self with a smile as he thought, 'check mate'. There was nowhere for Riko to run from him now.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis,

The Lord and His Serf

"No", Riko screeched, while ignoring her growing urge to chuck her book at Atobe's head. As soon as the bell had sounded, signaling the start of lunch Atobe had wandered over to Riko's desk. For the last fifteen minutes he had been lounging on top of Riko's desk, pestering her about coming over to his house to work on the project. "There's nothing wrong with the library. We'll work in the library after school"; Riko ordered in what she hoped was in a firm tone. Just this morning had been hell with her shoes being destroyed. So Riko doubted if she got dragged to his house that she could survive.

From the top of Riko's desk Atobe sat, looking over her head with a bemused expression on his face. If it were anyone other than Atobe that Riko is talking to her tone of voice would have proved to be convincing. However, she is speaking to Atobe, and Atobe does whatever Atobe wants. "Ore-sama has tennis practice after school". He stated, while glancing at the clock. There were about twenty more minutes left in the lunch break.

"And the library will still be open after your practice too". Riko informed him, her eyes glaring at the pages of the book she held in her hand. This has to be the longest school day she was ever going to go though. Lunch wasn't even over, and already she was at her wits end. First her good shoes got destroyed, then she got assigned to work with Atobe on a project, and now the dope won't leave her alone.

"Look commoner", Atobe began, staring at Riko, trying to catch her eye. "Ore-sama is spending his lunch talking to you instead of eating with my team. It is the least you can do is to cooperate". Thinking of eating Atobe realized that his right hand, Kabaji, was probably waiting for him with Atobe's lunch. A light bulb went off in Atobe's head. He knew how to get this commoner to come to his house.

Riko's left eyebrow began to twitch as she worked on keeping her eyes on her book. "Cooperate", she questions. ""Why should I cooperate? I didn't ask you to spend the lunch break with me. I didn't even invite you to sit down!" Riko shot a look at Atobe, and was rewarded with a smug smirk. "Why are you here anyway? Don't you usually eat with your tennis friends?"

Rather abruptly Atobe slipped off Riko's desk, onto his feet. "Alright commoner", Atobe said gallantly. "We'll meet up in the library after Ore-sama's tennis practice." With out even a backwards glance Atobe strolled out of the classroom to go find Kabaji. He and his commoner may meet up in the library, though they wouldn't stay there. His amused look turned into a look of self-appraisal. Sometimes even his own brilliance surprised Atobe.

From her desk Riko Shakes her head at Atobe's retreating back. He gave up way to fast. Something was going on inside that thick skull of his, and Riko had a feeling that she wouldn't like it.

Time skip

An hour after school Riko sat with a straight back in a chair in one of Hyotei's lavish libraries, perusing a book on ancient Japan. The library that she was in had tons of shelves, all neatly organized by authors last name. One side of the library is completely dedicated to paperbacks while the other side is all hard back. The walls are painted a peaceful yellow cream color that seems to glow from the sunlight that hit the walls from the large bay windows. This library is Riko's favorite place in the whole school.

In the hour before she had already called her father to inform him of the school project, and that she might be coming home later than usual. Riko has also raided the shelves of all acceptable books on ancient Japan. Now Riko is considering possible project topic while waiting for Atobe, the royal dope, as she has dubbed, to arrive.

Riko is in favor of doing the report on medicine, and the medicinal herbs of that time period. Though she doubted Atobe would agree with her. Riko let out a long sigh. Group projects are such a waste of time. If this wasn't a group thing Riko could already be half way done.

A minute later Atobe came sauntering into the library, with a light glean of sweat on his brow. A tall dark skinned student followed close at Atobe's heels. Riko's eyes flickered up from her book to the boy that she had never met, before they settled on Atobe as the pair of pairs made their way over to her. "Are these all the books for the project?" Atobe asked, gesturing to all the books that lay in front of Riko.

"Yes", Riko answered, choosing to ignore the boy that's standing behind Atobe.

"Then Ore-sama shall check these out." Atobe said, as he grabbed the book out of Riko's hands, and scooped up the other four with one hand, and snapped his fingers on his other hand.

At the sound of the snap Kabaji started forward, though Riko wasn't paying attention to him. "Why do we need to check them out? We can just put them back on the shelves when we're done-Wow! Riko suddenly interrupted herself as Kabaji pulled her up from her chair, before grabbing her around the middle to sling her up onto his shoulder. "What are you doing?" Riko demanded to know as she suddenly found herself staring at the ground. Kabaji didn't respond as him picked up Riko's bag, which was resting next to the chair that Riko was sitting in.

"Lets go Kabaji." Atobe ordered once he got back from the check out desk. Kabaji let out a grunt to show that he heard before following Atobe out of the library.

"Wait! Put me down!" Riko demanded as soon as Kabaji started to walk. "What the hell is going on?" She yelled as the started to beat Kabaji with her fists and feet.

From up a head Atobe answered his commoner with a smirk gracing his face. "Ore-sama does not wish to work in the library. Ore-sama wishes to work at home. So we will go to Ore-sama's house." Atobe recited as he lead the way out to his a waiting limo.

On top of Kabaji's shoulder Riko started to stutter, "Then this is kidnapping! That's illegal! Let me go!"

A light rumble of laughter left Atobe's mouth as he replied, "Silly commoner. Nothing illegal if one has enough yen."

Riko felt her face turn bright red. Of all of the arrogant things he could have said, he chose to rub his wealth in her face. Man did she loathe Atobe. "I all ready told you. I am not going to your house!" Riko yelled. "Now tell your lackey to put me down!"

Atobe chose to ignore Riko as he led the way outside the school's door, smiling when he saw his limo and chauffeur waiting a couple feet away.

Still being carried in a fireman's hold, Riko felt a couple of tears break free from her eyes. First her favorite shoes are ruin, then she gets stuck with the royal dope for a project, and now she couldn't even go home when she wanted. Riko suddenly wished she were going to a different school.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis.

Atobe's Plan

Riko hates her life. Any normal person would hate his or her life if they too were living in the presences of a person like Atobe. The limo ride to his home is an experience that Riko is wishing that she'll forget, but she knows she never will. Throughout the ride she had been kept away from all doors and windows, because Atobe and Kabaji were sitting on either side of her. She had tried yelling at the drive that she had been abducted, and to pull over the limo at once, but her pleas fell on deaf ears. With one last effort Riko tried to threaten her classmates with what her father would do to them when she doesn't come home at a certain time. Though she strategically chose not to inform the boys that she didn't give her father an exact time to expect her home. Not that it matter, because Atobe answered her threat by smugly saying, "I called your commoner father before lunch ended, and told him that you would be coming home with me and that I'd be taking you home as well". His trademark smirk quickly followed his words. In a huff of defeat Riko crossed her arms and sat back into the seat. The rest of the ride was spent in silence with Atobe gloating, Riko glaring, and with Kabaji staring out the window.

The time that she had spent in Atobe's house hadn't been any less unpleasant than the trip from school had been. The grand total of one hour was spent on arguing over what they would do for the project. Atobe wanted to trace his family tree back to the federal era to show that his family had always been on the top of Japan's social structure. Of course, Riko was having none of this and kept on insisting that they pick a subject that would most likely appear on high school entrance exams. She had given up on her idea of a project of medicinal herbs of that time period, guessing that it would just earn a sneer from her partner. After a lot bickering, smirking, and cries of rage the two of them settled for a compromise of researching Japan's social pyramid, but leaving out everyone's family tree.

Riko's day finally came to an end after Atobe had escorted her home after three hours worth of constant arguing. Riko had never been so pleased to be able to hide herself away in her room, as she had been that night, the moment she crossed the threshold of her home. Though her irritation wouldn't go away because she could hear her father trying to talk Atobe into a bowl of ramen downstairs.

The Next Day

Taking a deep breath of air Riko steps out of her father's restaurant, and into the early morning sunshine. She has a feeling that Atobe will be just as forceful today as he was yesterday so Riko decided that she needs to enjoy the calm, peaceful morning before she reaches school, because she probably wouldn't feel peaceful again until the next time that she's free of Atobe and the school.

But Atobe has other ideas. While he couldn't pass by an opportunity to rile up his commoner he meant it when he decided to shield his little plaything from the Eto twins. They are messing up his plans to turn Riko into one of his screaming, adoring fans, and he would not stand for them to ruin his fun.

Sitting in his family's town car, that's parked on the side of the road, a couple blocks from Riko's home, Atobe scans the sidewalk. He had taken the town car because it's just tad less noticeable than the limo.

Although he does not approve of cruel bullying, Atobe can see why Riko makes such a good victim. She walks alone, instead of walking around with the protection of friends. And on top of that she walks around with her nose in a book, instead of looking people in the eye. Atobe finds it amazing that she hasn't been mugged yet because of her lack of street smarts. The best way that Atobe can keep the Eto twins and Riko a part is to stay in the company on his little commoner. Atobe smirks to himself. He can already imagine the tantrum that the commoner will have when she learns that she won't be able to have a minute in school without seeing him. And then at the end of the school day, just when Riko will think that she can escape him while he's busy with the tennis club, he'll trap her again with the pretense of having her stay for the tennis practice so that they may work on there class project afterwards.

Atobe spots Riko as she walks past the car. He smiles and opens the car door. His next few days are going to be awfully amusing.

Later On

Atobe and Riko entered the school shoulder to shoulder. Well more like head to shoulder, considering that Atobe has to at least be a head taller than his little commoner. He is silently chuckling to himself as they approach the shoe lockers, as Riko growls under her breath, and her face flushes red as the other students gawk at them. Just as Atobe had expected, Riko was less than thrilled when he pulled her into his car on the way to school. Though she quickly turned livid when he told her that she would be spending everyday at school hanging out with him until he decides that she has paid off her debt. Of course this was just Atobe's way of disguising his plan to keep the Eto twins away, but he did get a kick out of the commoner's reactions. For the first few minutes after he told her this Riko just stared at him with signs of dread and anger on her face. And then with a voice full of rage she asked, "And what do you get out of having me stuck with you all day? Because I can promise you that make I won't make it easy for you to drag me around like a dog on a leash!"

Atobe didn't answer her, because the great Atobe does not need to answer to anyone, especially a commoner. All he did to respond was to smugly look at her. Keeping Riko in the dark was proving to be one of the best ways to ruffle her feathers.

He reaches his shoe locker and opens it, but not before noting that his commoner is trying to sneak right past him. Without even looking in her direction, Atobe reaches out, snatches the back of Riko's school uniform, and hauls her back to him. 'Stay", he orders and he starts to put his indoor shoes on. Though Riko would rather see hell freeze over before she obeys one single thing that comes out of Keigo Atobe's mouth. She starts to walk away again the moment that Atobe let's go of her uniform. Riko takes the grand total of five steps before one very silent lackey of Atobe grabs her arms from behind her. Kabaji, having appeared out of thin air, plucks her off her feet with out a sound and places her back near Atobe. Riko keeps on trying to get away. And much to her annoyance her every attempt is meant with Kabaji's body blocking her way. Her shoulder muscles clench together as she experiences a whole new level of frustration. Riko opens her mouth, ready to insult Atobe right out of house and home. Though before she can even get one word out Atobe stands up, having finished with exchanging his shoes, and said, "Alright, take ore-sama to your shoe locker commoner".

At this point Riko wants nothing more than to go up to the classroom, even if it is with egotistic Atobe, because right now she really feels like she needs to sit down. "There's no need. Let's just go to class". She said while pinching the bridge of her nose. The last thing she needs right now is for Atobe to see the inside of defiled locker, and her destroyed shoes. He would probably tease her about it until she became insane.

Atobe shakes his head at her. "No, there is commoners' dirt on your shoes, and Ore-sama will not have dirt wrecking his flawless school". He declares as he turns away to go search for Riko's locker. With out looking bad Atobe snaps his fingers and Kabaji begins to herd Riko in Atobe's direction.

Feeling flustered by Atobe's words Riko says, "Commoners' dirt? Dirt is dirt! There is no social structure for dirt", as Kabaji keeps pushing and prodding her forward.

Atobe choices not to respond as he scans the names on the locker doors. Though he does let his lips twitch upwards. He knew that he was going to enjoy today. Atobe sees her locker and is just about to open it when he hears Riko say in a very dejected voice, "Please… Don't open it."

Atobe pauses with his right hand only inches away from the locker's handle. He glances at his little commoner to see that she's standing with her shoulders hunched over, her arms wrapped around herself, and her eyes are downcast. He stares at her suspiciously for a few seconds before looking up to quirk an eyebrow at Kabaji who is standing directly behind Riko. But Kabaji maintains his expressionless face. Atobe turns back to the locker, and swiftly opens it. At the sight of the red he freezes as he takes in all of the words, and the state of Riko's indoor shoes. The vein in his forehead starts the throb, as he thinks, "Damn those Eto twins! Don't they know anything? Commoners can rarely afford new shoes." Slowly he closes the locker door. Riko hears the door shut and hugs herself tighter as she waits for Atobe's ridicule, hoping that she can come up with some come back to shut him up fairly quickly so she won't have to hear about this for the rest of the year.

"Kabaji, have some one clean that up", Atobe orders as he walks past his lackey and Riko. "Come on commoner, let's get to class".

Riko stares after him for a few seconds, as Kabaji had already stalked off to some other location, probably to fulfill Atobe's order. That was an unexpected response. Riko let's her arms drop to her sides and shake her head. Perhaps there is more to Atobe than his fame.


End file.
